


Dawn of the Republic

by Memory_Theta



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Gen, MECH War, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memory_Theta/pseuds/Memory_Theta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 3021, the Republic is at war with the quintessions, but when the enemy attempt to alter the timeline in their favor, Daniel Flynn enlists the help of an outdated Enforcer series Android and sends him back in time to battle whatever the quintessions have thrown at them. When he arrives he has to make a decision, complete his mission, or ruin an entire "Species" pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**RTS** **_Axiom_ ** **RSRN-974632**

**Stardate 698659.36 (August 29** **th** **, 3021 AD)**

Daniel Flynn was stranded out of time, everything he knew, everything he  **fought** for was gone. Daniel with his crew watched as the Republic… the Federation, among others, were brutally erased from history. The Supreme  Commander noted the awesome power of the timeline as literally everything was gone in a blink of an eye, only to be replaced by barbarism, tyranny, and oppression.

“Sir? Supreme  Commander Sir!” The officer at  temporal said.

The Supreme  Commander snapped out of his trance of thought and turned towards the officer. “Report” He commanded.

“Sir, the quintessons has initiated a  temporal incursion! They appear to have targeted 21 st Century Earth, apparently erasing us from history” The  temporal officer  replied .

“When exactly” Dan inquired, sifting through his  memory for anything relevant.

“August 19 th , 2021” The  temporal officer confirmed.

The Supreme Commander was puzzled, what was special about that date? Yes, it was during the EDF-MECH war, and yes that war did determine the fate of the world, but that was just a regular old day, he recalled that he spent it undercover in the Autobot Outpost Omega One. It was however exactly two weeks forward from the Autobot’s encounter with Captain Picard and his crew.

“Sir, it must be noted that that date is very close to the  universal merge date, it is logical to assume that the quintessions most likely chose that date for that purpose” The Vulcan at  Operations said.

Daniel Flynn hummed in contemplation.

“Sir,  temporal pressure is increasing at a geometric rate. Temporal shields are holding… at least for now” The  Operations officer said.

Daniel sighed, He needed options, and nothing was popping out at him. If they attempted to travel back in time, they would have to lower their shields, and with the amount of  temporal pressure around them, they would be erased within  nanoseconds of the shields dropping. Suddenly, an idea popped in his mind.

“What if we reconfigured a  temporal transporter to our  temporal shield frequency to beam someone to intercept the quintessions?” Dan suggested.

The  temporal officer pondered his  commander ’s suggestion. “It would require massive amounts power; we would only have a few seconds worth of  temporal shielding at this pressure after the beam out”.

“That’s all we’ll need, Sub- Commander , do we have any Starfleet Commandos aboard?” Dan asked.

“No, Sir” the First officer grimaced.

“Shit, we only have enough power to transport one person, or object, one time” He paused, then continued “T’Pel, how much do we know about the quintesson’s  temporal incursion?” He asked.

“We know very little Sir, before the  temporal incursion we intercepted transmissions with some very disturbing similarities, most prominently references to the AI SkyWeb” The  Temporal officer  replied .

The Supreme  Commander span around and looked her straight in the eye and asked “Did you just say SkyWeb?”

“Affirmative” T’Pel responded.

Dan furrowed his brow. _What could the quintessons want with SkyWeb?_ Dan thought He calculated every use the quintessons could have with _him_ and came to a  realization. He grabbed a PADD and searched through the ship’s entire manifest. Crew, cargo, provisions, everything. His eyes moved at warp 10 as he scanned through the endless files, but suddenly he stopped, staring at a single entry on the cargo manifest. It _said_ ** _Enforcer Series 800,_** ** _Model_** ** _23,_** ** _Elite_** **_Scout_** **_Unit_** ** _, REU-1451_**.

“Tell me about this  unit ” The Supreme  Commander ordered T’Pel, handing the PADD to her.

The Vulcan looked at the file and said “It was a member of our crew before we deactivated it to return it to Mars for decommission, due to its Series age, Sir.”

The Supreme  Commander looked stunned for a  split-second (not enough for any human to notice) and  replied “Excuse me? Enforcer units are considered to be sentient artificial lifeforms I remind you”.

“Sir, this  unit never bothered to take the sentience test Sir, despite our recommendations he did not want to have the burden of being considered sentient, rather he preferred to be ‘practical’ and serve his Republic in a time of need. He stated he wished to have sentient status when the  war was over. Unfortunately, due to Republic Starfleet regulation 2546.1 which  states ‘ _ Unless given special dispensation by Republic Starfleet  _ _ Command _ _ or in an unconventional situation, equipment over fourty-years old must be retired and replaced with contemporary equipment for uniformity among the fleet _ ’ we could not legally keep him activated, we are replacing him with an Enforcer Series 950” She said in monotone.

The Supreme  Commander nodded in understanding. “Obsolete or not, I believe that this E-800 will be the  savior of the Republic, and unfortunately will have to do all on his own” He concluded.

The atmosphere on the bridge changed on a dime, not one eye was not tracking the Supreme  Commander as he exited the bridge for the  main cargo bay. The  executive officer followed Dan into the turbolift.

“Sir, do you believe it is wise to entrust literally the past, future and present of the Republic to an old obsolete Enforcer?” Asked the  Executive officer once, the turbolift doors closed.

“Yes, he is our best shot to restore the timeline, my existence is already a paradox if I go back to that time, who knows what kind of collateral damage it would cause” Daniel  replied .

“Yes, but why him?” The  Executive officer shot back.

“Because, somehow SkyWeb is involved, and where SkyWeb is involved,  _ Cybertronians  _ are involved”

“Cybertronians? You mean En-”

“Sub- Commander , this ship is being crushed with  temporal pressure, if we do not act now than we risk losing our shot to send anyone back. Look I understand your reservations; I can think of a thousand ways this whole plan of mine could go wrong. But it is our best shot, and we must take it.”

“Sir, may I ask. What  _ are  _ our chances?” the Sub- Commander asked nervously.   
  
The Supreme  Commander froze for a few milliseconds “Our chances are 1:150” He lamented.

The turbolift doors opened, and the pair entered the cargo bay. The doors whooshed open as they entered. The Enforcer stood before them, deactivated. The Supreme  Commander gazed at the  titan , who stood 16 feet tall. The  model 23 faceplate was quite unique (Daniel designed it himself), it was thinly plated with chromium, with a Tritanium-A underneath protecting his positronic brain and other vital components. His optics were designed to see up to 30  Kilometers away. His slivery-blue chassis of course was made of Tritanium-A, as quadrotanium was not able to be fabricated in mass quantities at the time of his construction. The Supreme  Commander walked over to a nearby terminal connected to the Enforcer, and press the big green button  labeled “Activate  Unit ”.

Immediately a humming sound came from the console as lines of  code streamed down its display  indicating the progress of the Enforcer’s startup sequence. The Enforcer’s biolights started to glow as the  unit ’s startup sequence was ending. Five seconds later, his optics powered on,  indicating the Enforcer was conscious. “Why was I reactivated?” Asked the Enforcer, unaware of who stood before him.

“You have been selected for a  priority zero mission” Daniel Flynn responded.

The Enforcer knew that voice, he has since the day he was activated. He straightened his posture, and said “I  apologize for my rudeness, I was not aware it was you Sir!”

“No need, the future of the Republic rests on your shoulders, Enforcer” The Supreme Commander replied seriously.

“Sir, I must ask why this assignment was not passed onto a superior unit” The E-800 asked.

“Because, there are no  superior units anymore” Dan  replied grimly.

“What do you mean Sir?” The Enforcer asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

“The Republic has been wiped from time by the quintessons, your mission is to restore the timeline and  repair any damage they may have done” The Supreme  Commander informed.

The Enforcer’s face contorted into a look of grief and sorrow “All of my comrades are  _ gone _ ?”

“If you do not succeed in your mission, then yes they are gone, as well as everything you have fought for, everything you have sacrificed for!” Dan said.

“What are my mission parameters sir?” Asked the Enforcer.


	2. Siege

**Chapter One - Siege**

**Earth** **Defense** **Force** **Outpost** **ANT** **-102, Brunt** **Ice** **Shelf, Antarctica**

**August 18** **th** **, 2021**

It was cold in Antarctica that day, it dipped to -20 degrees Celsius, but the sky was crystal clear. The snow would deflect the sun’s rays like a mirror, blinding anyone without protection,  however due to the position of Antarctic on the Earth, the  base was shrouded in darkness  twenty -four hours a day, through the months of July and August.

Three Z-08 Combat Droids made their way back to the base, night-vision on. Baseline Z-08 Combat Droids were 5 feet, 10 inches, their chassis were plated with white ultra-Kevlar to protect their internals from ballistic weaponry. Their robotic heads sported black visors that was where human eyes would be. They carried AAR-21s (Advanced Automatic Rifle) which fired Steel-Lead bullets at 2500 Meters Per Second. These bullets were designed specifically to penetrate MECH body armor (Which is very difficult to penetrate with conventional weaponry).

**“Unit 2231,** **Report** **”** Said a voice over the PrimusNET.

**“No enemy activity detected, Sir, returning to** **ANT** **-102 now”** The lead unit replied.

**“Acknowledged, Lieutenant** **Prime** **Jackson out”** the voice said

The units made it over a ridge of  ice , revealing the underground  base (It was slightly over ground), which was dimly lit. The units were going to continue forward, but they heard a sound.

“Did anyone hear that?” 2231 asked.

“Affirmative” one of the other units  replied .

**“Unit 2231 to** **command** **, we are investigating a possible intrusion, standby”** 2231 informed the automated  system , which instantly acknowledged his request.

They raised their  weapons and proceeded towards where they heard the sound, just over a nearby hill. They had no idea what they were to encounter. At that moment, the visibility dropped by 85%. Immediately, 2231 queried the PrimusNET, which merely stated that it was a flash blizzard.

Suddenly they heard a loud thump behind them, they turned to see what it was. It was tall… Twenty-eight feet tall. It appeared to the droids as a large black mass, with the only thing that they could make out was its optics, which glowed an eerie darkish yellow. Despite the poor visibility, the droids _knew_ what it was… and the probability they would survive the next ten seconds. It was a slim chance at best.

“Opti- Droid ! Retreat!” 2231 commanded.

The  Droids then turned heel and ran, but it was too late. The Opti- Droid ’s hand transformed, took aim and fired. 2233 and 2232 were deactivated instantly, but 2231 held onto “life” just long enough to send a  general distress signal through the PrimusNET.

**Autobot** **Outpost** **Omega-One**

**Main** **Silo**

**August 19** **th** **, 2021**

It was a quiet day at the  base , Raf and Jack were playing videogames, which Raf winning by a considerable margin. Ratchet was doing  research , while the rest of the bots were either on patrol or scouting for “ energon ”. “Seriously Raf? Do you  _ have  _ to win every round?” Jack commented dumbfounded after Raf wiped the floor with him for the sixth time.

“I don’t  _ have  _ to, but I enjoy doing so. Say, why don’t we do something else?” Raf  replied .

Before Jack could respond, the hum of a motor was heard, and both Jack and Raf turned. It was the sound of Bulkhead’s engine. A few seconds later, Bulkhead drove through the short tunnel into the main silo. Two humans got out of him, a Male and a Female, whom Jack and Rafael recognized immediately. Daniel Flynn and Miko Nakadai.

Miko was wearing her usual clothes, while Dan wore his regular black suit, with a navy blue tie.

“I am officially putting ‘slash monkey’ on my do-not-listen list” Daniel groaned while Bulkhead transformed.

“What, is your Girlfriend forcing you to do things?” Jack teased, looking down upon him from the platform.

Dan tossed him a glare, and stated “She is  **NOT** my Girlfriend, in fact the only reason why I even drove with her was because Optimus  _ insisted  _ that I have a guardian”

“Not that he couldn’t take on a bit of responsibility anyway…” Daniel grumbled, only  realizing his mistake after he spoke

The  base seemed to stop, all eyes turned to Dan who  **seemed** to be unfazed by normally unwanted attention. Inside  however he was calculating how correct the situation. He knew that the Autobots would not crush him for it. Kick him out of the  base ? Low probability at best (With some generous rounding). “Excuse me? Do you mind repeating that?” Ratchet asked a tone which was borderline suspicious.

_ This is my chance  _ Daniel thought. “I said that he had too many responsibilities already” Daniel “corrected”.

“That’s what I thought” Ratchet said, returning to his work.

The  base seemed to lighten up and everything returned to normal. Dan made his way up the stairs to the platform that Jack and Rafael were on playing videogames. Just as he made it to the final flight, Miko grabbed his arm. “I heard what you said back there, it wasn’t you saying ‘he had too many responsibilities already’, in fact it was the exact opposite” Miko hissed.

“You must have misheard” Dan responded in a diplomatic tone, escaping her grasp in the process and climbing up the stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs he stopped, he just lied to her. While his mission in this base is to monitor the Autobot-Decepticon war, and report directly back to the United Nations Security Council, he did feel guilt doing what he did. He made friendships… and while he told himself that what he did was for the greater good. Still, he still firmly believed that Optimus wasn’t really the best wartime leader, his spark was too big in his opinion (an opinion he did voice to the Security Council), and allowed his enemies to get away and regroup. Megatron however, is ruthless, not caring about morale and relying on brutality as his way of getting things done, letting his own ego get in the way of command decisions…  which was equally as bad in Dan’s opinion of wartime leader. For this reason, the Autobot-Decepticon War was considered an “internal affair” and a regional problem, by the UN, that was to be resolved without intervention by the EDF.

Still, his job was to observe and since he still couldn’t create an effective infiltration unit (much to his dismay) he had to personally keep an eye on the Autobot war (Which was the only thing that the UN would approve of). Daniel also took the liberty of enacting EDF directive 132.1 regularly during his time at Omega-One that stated _The Earth_ _Defense_ _Forces_ _may manipulate_ _regional_ _powers for the sole purpose of keeping them from interfering with a global threat that may annihilate them for doing so._ This was in response to the fact that the EDF was still at war with MECH, which was considered to be the only threat to planet Earth at the time. While the Autobots were aware of MECH’s existence, they did not have even the slightest clue of its influence. MECH had cells and facilities on all seven continents, actively attempting to subvert the government in place.

However, with the advent of the Nemesis Class Super Destroyer Droid, also known as Opti-Droids by EDF personnel (The first of its class was encountered by the Autobots and nicknamed ‘Nemesis Prime’) MECH was for the first time going on the offensive against the Earth Defense Force, capturing and destroying EDF outposts throughout the world. It was only a matter of time before the situation exploded in Daniel’s face. Nemeses could outmaneuver EDF tanks (Which were one of the only things that could take them down), take fire from an AAR-21, and had enough firepower to pulverize any known body armor and droid.

They weren’t without their flaws though. Special EDF commando combat-droids have successfully climbed up their armored plating and exposed a specific energon vein, which they plant an explosive on, causing a chain reaction that essentially causes them to self-destruct. However, the blast radius was the equivalent of an old navy ship filled to the brim with gunpowder, destroying everything around it, friend or foe. And while they are more maneuverable than a tank, the basic model’s AI is the equivalent in intelligence to an army ant, allowing them to be picked of easily by Advanced Multipurpose Tactical Vehicles (AMTV).

Daniel was snapped out of thoughts by Raf, who was looking at him worriedly with two  video game console controllers in his hands, one obviously for him. He gave him a lopsided smile and took one of the controllers from his hand. They both moved to the couch and started a game. Considering this videogame was one of  war (and Daniel was the Director of a  Secret Agency that protected the world from extraordinary threats) the outcome of the match was already decided before the match even began. As they battled in-game, Optimus returned to the  base . He strode over to the platform the  children were on and focused his optics on the tiny screen they were playing on. He figured out it was some type of  war game almost instantly. He cringed at the fact that humans take pleasure from  war , even if it simulated. However, something caught his eye about the way Daniel was playing that none of the other  children were.

He was using real warfare tactics, the way that he moved himself and his  troops in-game looked like something Optimus would see in battle on Cybertron… except his tactics were considerably more  advanced . After a few minutes the virtual battle ended in Dan’s  favor , after he cut off Raf’s supply lines and surrounded his  troops . “How did you do that” Raf breathed in astonishment.

“Quite simple really, it is amazing how good tactics can turn around even the darkest situations” Dan  replied , turning the game  system off.

“Daniel” said a deep voice behind him.

Daniel turned to see Optimus staring at him. “Yes Optimus?” Daniel asked.

Optimus thought for a second. He knew something was different about this boy, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. He had to test it somehow. After a moment of thinking, an idea popped into his mind. “Are you familiar with the game of  chess ?” Optimus asked.


	3. Trial

**Chapter Two- Trial**

**Autobot** **Outpost** **Omega-One**

**Main** **Silo**

**August 19** **th** **, 2021**

 

Daniel paused, his mind was crunching what he just asked. Chess is a game of strategy…  _ He must have seen me use decent tactics during that videogame  _ Dan thought. On the other hand, he has  _ never  _ refused a  chess match with somebody.

“I accept your challenge” Daniel said.

Daniel wasn’t going to be stupid, while like anyone he didn’t like his pride to be bruised, he knew that if he declined he would look suspicious, on the other hand if he won hands down like he would normally against the  prime , it would look even  **more** suspicious. The only logical option Dan could come up with was to lose to the  prime on purpose, thus resolving the suspicious atmosphere in room. Whether or not his pride would allow that  however …

Optimus disappeared for a few seconds, only to come back with a massive  chess board, that was  cybertronian sized. Dan looked at the board with shock in his eyes. The  chess pieces were pretty much human sized, and weighed as much as a large CRT TV.

“For obvious reasons, you will need to select an Autobot to move the pieces on your behalf” Optimus reassured.

Dan nodded and looked around the room, the only other Autobots at the  base were Bulkhead and Ratchet. Since this was just a game of  chess (and he was the brains), he didn’t need to be that choosy, and he knew choosing Ratchet would be a massive hassle to get him from his work.

Just before Dan could open his mouth to speak, a sound could be heard coming from the entrance. Daniel turned to see what it was. He soon  realized it was Bumblebee returning from patrol. Bumblebee transformed and walked over to the platform. Before he could say anything  however , Dan said “Bumblebee, I choose you!”

Daniel since the beginning has always taken a liking to the  scout , he was full of 

Bumblebee was startled, he had no clue what Dan was talking about. He did  however follow where his eyes were looking. He saw the massive  chess board and instantly connected the dots to what he was referring to. Bumblebee was  particularly unnerved to see who was setting the board up, who was none other than Optimus  Prime . “Daniel, I’m not really a  chess player, especially against the likes of someone like Optimus” Bee beeped.

Daniel stepped forward and said “You don’t have to be a  chess player; all you have to do is move the pieces on my behalf”.

Bumblebee still looked quite nervous, but nonetheless agreed. Daniel quite enjoyed Bee’s company, he seemed so lively and jumpy. Something that he rarely saw these days, there was just so much blood and violence. Optimus finally finished setting the board up, and moved to the side of the black team. Leaving Bumblebee to sit on the white side. Out of the blue, Bumblebee picked Daniel up and placed him on his shoulder. 

“Shall we begin?” Optimus asked.

“Yes” Daniel said, looking down at the board.

He scanned the board, thinking of the best move to start with. “Pawn E-2 to E-4” Dan said, Bumblebee moving the piece  according to Dan’s instructions.

Optimus moved one of his pawns to counter Dan’s. In all honesty, Dan did not think Optimus would be this good at  Chess . That being said, Daniel could still crush him if he wanted to, but he knew that would look suspicious and just played around with Optimus, countering his moves with precision and purpose. Optimus could somehow see that he was holding back and decided to allocate all of his available processing power to pressure him. Dan saw this and decided he had enough of holding back.

Daniel swiftly  immobilized and separated Optimus’ pieces. Optimus could barely process what was happening until it was too late. “Checkmate” Daniel said with a hint of disappointment in his voice… disappointment with himself.

Daniel gestured to Bumblebee to let him down. But nobody moved, it was like somebody froze the room in time. Daniel Flynn, who everyone assumed was just another random passing young human afflicted by the Autobot’s  war , just beat Optimus at a game of tactics, strategy and logic. “Man, how the hell did you do that!” Miko finally asked in her usual excited tone, finally “unfreezing” the room.

“As I said before, strategy and tactics” He  replied , opting to climb down Bumblebee’s chassis, as Bee was still processing what happened.

Daniel grasped at the grooves in-between Bee’s  Armored plates to climb down. He almost fell on multiple occasions, but he made it down in one piece. Dan climbed up the stairs to where the other  children were observing from. “I am willing to have a rematch sometime soon” He grinned, picking up one of Raf’s controllers and put in a less demanding game in the  system .

Ratchet quietly strode over to Optimus. “Did he just do what I think he did?” he said dumbfounded.

Optimus attempted to answer then paused. He strode out the room and  replied “I believe there is more to Dan than meets the optic”. 

**Earth** **Defense** **Force** **Central** **Command** **(** **ANT** **-1)**

**Base** **Operations**

**August 21** **st** **, 2021**

**Alex** **Prime** **’s POV (** **According** **to** **log** **files)**

It is becoming a daily thing now, watching the casualty reports stream in at Central Command. MECH had the upper hand in pretty much everything now, Weapons, Armor, Intelligence...

The  research and  development wing has been working none stop to  combat these new… developments. I have to applaud them, even though they are non-sentient AIs that are designed specifically for reverse engineering technology, they have performed far above their status quo. I still think it is a bad idea for the Director of all people to be in deep cover when the world is in peril. I’ve spoken to P.R.I.M.U. S . about it, and for some reason he supports what he is doing. I feel as if I have been kept in the dark regarding Daniel’s plans.

“Sir!” A  droid near me called.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head to face him.

“Report” I demanded.

“Sir… we have discovered the cause of the communications blackout with ANT-102” the Z-08 Droid replied.

“And?”

“Sir, the  base has been completely destroyed by a reactor meltdown, perpetuated by a massive  energon explosion. Preliminary reports indicate it was most likely caused by a self-destruct  command . There are no survivors,  however part of the computer core is intact. We are attempting to recover any data it may have gathered” the  Droid responded in a pre-programmed grim voice.

I froze,  ANT -102 was a major EDF facility, more specifically an  Energon Depot, designed to hold vast quantities of the material for  research , and to keep it out of MECH’s slimy fingers. My mind was already concluded, that this was the work of MECH, though I needed the  report to be completed before I could make any decisions on my own.

“I want that  report in my inbox double time… I have to inform the Director”. I said grudgingly as I walked out of the room into the corridor

The corridors were always grimly lit. The  LED lights always seemed to emit a dark bluish hue. Perhaps this is because my visor is purple, but I have seen photos of the hallways on my HUD which is in full  color without a tinge. And it still looks gloomy. Perhaps it is just my mindset. It hasn’t been the best month for our cause, but at least we still exist to fight another day. As I approached my office, I felt a tinge of guilt not trusting my superiors, they did create me after all…

I entered my office and locked the door with a mere thought through the PrimusNET. I sat down in my slightly undersized desk and started the computer terminal on it up. It instantly  recognized my identity and gave me access. I went through the list of contacts on it when I found the Director’s name. I could have just contacted him over the PrimusNET, but I think me informing him that way would not be as well received. I selected his name and pressed the “Call” button. 


	4. The Rouge Unit

**Chapter Three- The Rogue** **Unit**

**Autobot** **Outpost** **Omega-One**

**August 21** **st** **, 2021**

The Director was not pleased. Not pleased at all. He had just lost one of his most valuable assets. Though he was lucky it was unable to fall into MECH’s slimy hands. He held his phone, ending the call with Alex after he informed him of the  base ’s destruction. It was at this moment that he decided he wanted to end this whole interactive clandestine mission in  favor of planting bugs and commando units around the  base for recommence.

Still, this was business, no matter what his personal feelings were the greater good must be served, even if a few hearts are viciously broken on the way. He walked out of the bathroom where he inconspicuously goes to speak with people outside his cover. For some reason the whole room was soundproofed, but not shielded. The perfect place for getting transmissions out. Daniel was still thinking of exit strategies when Ratchet’s console started beeping.

Ratchet ran over to see what was the problem was. “Optimus, take a look at this!” Ratchet called.

Optimus appeared out of one of the hallways and strode towards him. “What is it, Ratchet?” He said calmly.

“I’m picking up a very strange energy patterns, not very far from here” Ratchet said with a hint of apprehension.

This set off alarm bells in Dan’s mind.  _ Is this the Enterprise again? Why the hell did they return after I told them specifically not to? Did they bring reinforcements?  _ He thought almost rampantly.

“Is it the same energy patterns we encountered with the  _ Enterprise _ ” Optimus asked.

“It’s similar… but it seems considerably more  advanced , I can’t deceiver what exactly it is” Ratchet  replied with confusion lacing his voice.

_ Oh no, it couldn’t get any worse. More  _ _ advanced _ _!  _ Dan mentally cringed.

“Let’s not jump the gun just yet, human computers do have some pretty crazy faults” Bulkhead interjected, with Arcee by his side.

“Like when it showed a non-existent oil rig, with hundreds of humans get  pummeled by Megatron” Arcee spat.

Daniel frowned at that comment, his being there was very  _ Bittersweet  _ in his opinion. On one hand, he was making friends, being a regular human being. On the other hand, he was secretly using his role as a regular human being to manipulate and gather  intelligence … yes for a greater cause, but sometimes the ends do not justify the means. However, the Director was convinced that this was the only way to achieve victory.

Daniel glanced up at the energy pattern on the display, and it gave him the same feeling that he felt whenever he saw anything  Cybertronian .  _ Looks like something I would design. _

**Unknown Nevadan** **Desert**

**August 21** **st** **, 2021**

The  desert was usually calm and peaceful during the night, most of the critters that roamed the barren landscape had burrowed underground and fell to sleep. Not a sound could be heard.

Suddenly, a blue hue enveloped the  area , which turned into a light. Eventually this light had form and shape, then had texture and finally was no more. In its place stood a 16-foot  titan in the middle of the  desert , who was kneeling so he would fit fully on the transporter pad which sent him here. His blueish-silver chassis shimmered in the moonlight. 

The Enforcer’s optics scanned the landscape, HUD abuzz. The Supreme  Commander did say that the transport would be “ Dirty ” thus creating “energy ripples”. Only after he did a basic energy scan did he  realize how  dirty the transport really was. The signal was echoing in the canyon so much, that the E-800 came to  realize that anyone within this  desert would be able to sense it like the human eye can sense a massive flashing Christmas tree 10  meters away. He pulled up his mission parameters, and pulled up his  priority targets.

Daniel Flynn-  Protect at all costs: Designated  Superior

P.R.I.M.U. S .-  Protect at all costs: Designated  Superior

Rafael Esquivel-  Protect at all costs

Jack Darby-  Protect

Miko Nakadai-  Protect

Autobots- Ally

Decepticons- Terminate if necessary 

MECH- Terminate if necessary

Quintession interference-  Priority Target

it was kind of Daniel to provide him with the schematics for an alternate mode appropriate for the era, the Urbana 500.

“So, this is what the Republic sent to defeat us” A robotic voice cooed.

The Enforcer whipped around so fast a human could almost say it was instant. He transformed his servo into an anti-proton weapon and fired. The red beam was deflected by the unknown’s shields. His assailant was a dull greenish teal color and looked similar to an Enforcer. He realized only a few Nano-seconds what he was dealing with… A reprogrammed Enforcer Series 950, Model 52\. Heavy Infiltration Unit. 

The Series 950 Enforcer drew his  superior Trans-Phasic  Anti - Proton weapon and fired straight at the Republic Enforcer, draining his shields to near zero. The Series 800 returned fire, only draining its shields slightly. Unsatisfied with the results, The Series 800 followed up by charging into the Series 950, energy sword drawn, with all of the power he could muster. And while it drained the Series 950’s shields, it also brought the E-800 into close quarters. Which was somewhere he could not win. The E-950 drew its energy sword and gabbed it though the E-800’s hip. Which caused it to collapse. Energon spew everywhere as he hit the ground with a massive clang.

The E-950 stood over the defeated E-800 and without hesitation put his energy sword through the Series 800’s chest. The E-800’s optics dimmed to black, and the E-950 strode off victorious.

A few moments later after the E-950 was out of sight, the Autobot groundbridge appeared, with Arcee, Bumblebee and Optimus  Prime appearing out of it. Their optics darted around, finally resting upon something they thought to be impossible.

“Ratchet, open the groundbridge and get med bay ready, we have wounded” Optimus said.


	5. That's "Director" to you

**Chapter 4- That’s “Director” to You**

**Autobot** **Outpost** **Omega-One**

**August 21** **st** **, 2021**

**Daniel Flynn’s POV (** **According** **to logs)**

As I watched the Autobots leave to investigate yet another unknown, I felt… anxious, like I had lost control of the situation yet again. I hoped that it would be nothing, so that I could get back to central command where I belong, I realized that by me staying here infiltrating this base, when I could just assign a commando unit to just watch from the shadows was irresponsible on my part. Especially during a war.

My thoughts were interrupted however by Ratchet. “Jack, Miko, Rafael, Daniel, I need you to leave the main silo for a few minutes”

“Why? You gonna bring something awesome in and not show us?” Miko retorted.

“It is for your own safety, now move along” Ratchet  replied grumpily gesturing to get out.

The children and I complied, Jack and Rafael went first. Miko reluctantly went second and I left last so I could keep an eye on her, but I was not going to be blind to this situation that was developing in the main silo. Before we left I grabbed a messenger bag that I kept under the couch if I needed it. We walked through a dimly lit hallway that was connected to the main, bot sized corridor to the “safe room”. Which Agent Fowler said would survive a nuclear strike. I mentally chuckled to myself, it was good that he didn’t have a high enough paygrade to know of the Earth Defense Force’s inner workings, otherwise he would have recognized me. Though I do know that he does have knowledge of the EDF’s existence as he mentioned that there is a group that deals strictly with global defense that is headed by a “shadowy” Director.

As Jack opened the door to the  Safe Room, I immediately felt a wave of stale air overtake my senses. Raf coughed a bit as we entered the room, which was dark. I roamed around the room until I found the switch to turn on the generator that powers this room. A gentle hum was heard when the lights flickered on. The room is large, with metal on all sides, ceiling, walls and floor. In the middle of the room, there is a large conference table with an old projector on it. In the corner of the room there is a water dispenser that seems to have been changed in years. I locked the door after everyone entered, officially as a  security precaution. Unofficially as a way of keeping Miko from running off.

“Ugh! I’m so bored!” Miko huffed

“We’ve been here for only two minutes Miko” I  replied sitting down at the conference table and putting my messenger bag on the desk.

Raf sat beside me as I pulled my  laptop out of the bag.

“I’ve never seen that bag, where did you get it?” Raf asked innocently.

I turned my head ever so slightly, in reality the bag was originally bought from a department store in Canada, on the trip when I was scoping out land for another North American  outpost . And I did find a very good spot, but Mr. Trudeau did not share my vision in building a massive listening  outpost in the middle of Saskatchewan. To my dismay I had to relocate my plans to Montana. Mr. Trump was far easier to deal with, just place a dollar bill in his jar  labeled “Wall fund” and you could do whatever the hell you wanted in the US. Why the American people elected him is beyond me. Though he only did serve one term.

“I got it at the dollar store across the road from the School” I lied.

Raf nodded, his eyes wandered around the room. Miko wasn’t going to last long in here, she seems to have a psychological dependence on adrenaline, and it seemed that her levels were dangerously low. I opened my  laptop , I could not load the EDF operating  system while Raf was looking over my shoulder. So I loaded the decoy OS. “Raf, can you see if that projector could by any chance work, if we don’t do something intense soon Miko will invent something, and I DO NOT want Miko to invent anything” I asked.

Raf nodded and looked at the old projector and went to work.

_ This is my chance _ I thought

I rebooted my  Laptop into Re/OS, streams of  code scrolling down my screen as it booted. I logged into my account. I was greeted with the standard interface, which was derived from the KDE desktop environment. I opened a terminal window and popped in a few special commands, which bypassed the Autobot  Base ’s firewalls one by one. Once I was in the  base ’s mainframe, I accessed the CCTV  system . Before I started looking through the cameras, I decided that it would be prudent to check to see the positions of everyone else in the room. Jack was sitting in the chair directly across the table from me. Miko was  swiveling around in her chair beside Raf, who was working on the computer which was connected to the projector, which I could tell was built in 2015. After that, I acted swiftly. I flipped through the  security cameras until I found the one that was facing the groundbridge.

The floor was a mess,  energon and other substances almost completely covering it. I panned the camera and Optimus came into view for a few seconds, but then disappeared out of view. The  energon trail  lead towards the left. To the sickbay. I was about to change cameras, but I saw out of the corner of my eye that someone was approaching and could see the screen. I quickly shut my  laptop ’s screen and turned to see Raf, who was smiling. “Mission accomplished?” I asked.

“Yes, turns out that computer has a whole library of movies on it” Raf beamed.

“Miko will be pleased” I smiled.

“I call watching Guardians of the Star  System !” Miko yelled.

Normally I would have facepalmed at Miko’s annoying voice, but my mind was occupied.  _ Has one of the Autobots been killed? What was that energy reading? _

A few seconds later, the room went dark. My mind instantly went on alert, my eyes scanned the room. Only to see Raf turning on the movie for Miko. The children crowded around the projector screen. I smiled as this was another chance for me to do what needed to be done. I went to the other side of the conference table and opened my laptop and quickly set the screen brightness to 1%. It was difficult yet not impossible to discern what was on the screen at this brightness, though It was good enough so that I would see it and I alone. I reopened the live feed to the main silo. It seemed that a bit of the energon on the floor was drained. I panned the camera, there was no one in sight. I changed to the camera sickbay.

The Autobots were huddled around a medical berth which was occupied by a cybertronian corpse which appeared… to be identical to Bumblebee minus the paintjob. The Autobots were talking, arguing if I read their expressions correctly. I didn’t have headphones with me so I couldn’t listen. Based on what limited knowledge I possess on lip reading, they were saying things such as “How is this possible?” “Did you have a secret twin?” “Was he a Con?”. I could barely understand what was happening, when I happened to notice something odd about the bot. I zoomed into his left shoulder plate. On all EDF Androids, a sort of identifier tag is inconspicuously engraved into the left shoulder plate, which can only be see in the right lighting conditions. It is sort of like how many countries protect their money by putting in special ‘holographic’ identifiers. The lighting conditions were perfect for seeing an Earth Defense Force Holo-tag. And sure enough, there it was. The EDF insignia glistened in the direction that the camera was facing.

I remained still, but the situation was coming into focus. The last time similar energy readings were detected, was when the Shuttlecraft _Justman_ came through an anomaly that somehow sent it through time to my time by accident. Ratchet did say that the patterns were considerably more advanced… could the Federation have sent him back _deliberately_? Even after I warned them never to return? It just didn’t seem their style to mess with our affairs. But that was the EDF insignia, not Starfleet’s. And according to Captain Picard, the EDF did not exist in their time.

I was so out of it, I didn’t see that Raf had gotten behind me and was staring into my screen. I saw his reflection in the glossy display of my  laptop . It was too late to stop it, so I just turned around, not touching a key on my computer and said “Yes?”

Raf just stood there, obviously awe struck how I was able to hack into the  base ’s mainframe which he painstakingly secured with various virtual alarms and booby traps. Not to mention a metric crap  ton of firewalls. “How did you do that” Rafael said dumbstruck.

By this time, Miko and Jack joined Raf in their accusations. There was no way out this time, this would start a chain reaction of investigation and suspicion which frankly I was not prepared for. So I did what I should have done from the beginning. I told them the  **_truth._ **

I turned back to my laptop and disconnected from the  Base ’s mainframe and connected to the EDF’s central database and pulled up my file. “It’s a really good read” I said smugly regarding my file. 

I got up from my desk while they were distracted, got my messenger bag and swiftly headed out the door, which I unlocked with the wave of my phone. Just before I left I turned to see the children, who all were wearing expressions of pure shock. After a few seconds I turned heel and left through the hallway, making sure to leave the door unlocked. “Daniel, wait!” Miko called out.

I stopped for a few seconds and turned ever so slightly and said “That’s Director to You”.

I continued to walk until I was in the main corridor. A few seconds later, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw who was calling. It was P.R.I.M.U. S . I answered.

“P.R.I.M.U. S .? Why are you calling? I thought you-” 

“That is the strange thing, SkyWEB has halted his attack” P.R.I.M.U. S .  Replied .

“What? What is going on? Why would SkyWEB halt his cyberattack on the US Strategic  Command ?” I asked.

“I do not know, I also would like to note that MECH has halted its advance and has taken defensive positioning, gradually retreating to a point of origin” P.R.I.M.U. S . responded.

“Point of  Origin ?” I asked confusedly.

“Yes, I believe that is SkyWEB’s  center of operations” P.R.I.M.U. S . said with a hint of satisfaction.

“SkyWEB is afraid, something has changed… something big” I contemplated.

“SkyWEB’s primary objective is his own self-preservation, nothing else matters to him” P.R.I.M.U. S . said.

“If something is threatening his existence… hold on, the Autobots just detected an energy pattern, and an  Cybertronian with EDF markings…” I trailed off  realization coming to my face

“I have reason to suspect that Autobot Outpost Omega-One is in danger of attack, tell Alex to mobilize Containment Corps, tell him to hold his troops just outside the base until I can assess the situation” I commanded.

“Yes Sir, I have already dispatched the necessary orders sir” P.R.I.M.U. S . confirmed.

“Very good, Director Flynn out” I concluded, hanging up the phone.


	6. Model 23

**Chapter 5 -** **Model** **23**

**Autobot** **Outpost** **Omega-One**

**August 21** **st** **, 2021**

**Daniel Flynn’s POV (** **According** **to logs)**

I strode down the corridor, the sound of my footsteps echoed. While I was walking, I grabbed my messenger bag and opened the front compartment to reveal an EDF pistol. I stopped for a moment to pull it out and checked the magazine. It was fully loaded. I loaded the gun and holstered it in my suit. MECH could have invaded this base at any moment, I was not going to be blindsided by them.

I entered the Main Silo, the Autobots were huddled around the medical berth, I assume because they were trying to figure out what the hell is going on. I walked softly up the stairs to the platform in which the children play video games. I guess one of the Autobots heard something and turned around to see what it was. Luckily, I managed to find cover behind the couch, where I hoped whoever was looking couldn’t see.

I heard Optimus speak, “What is wrong Bumblebee”.

“I thought I heard something…” Bumblebee beeped.

I heard them turn back to their “patient”.

“Ratchet, what do you have on him?” Optimus asked.

“Well, he is definitely offline,” Ratchet said gravely.

“You don’t say?” Arcee chipped in.

I could hear Ratchet scanning the fallen  Cybertronian ’s “corpse”, I decided to sneak into the elevator, to get to the upper platform. I ran up and pressed the button with the up-arrow and took cover behind the couch again. I guess the Autobots didn’t hear me that time. The elevator doors opened, and I ran into it, pressing the “Close door” button as fast as I could.  _ Shit, they must have heard that  _ I thought worriedly.

“Bumblebee, I didn’t know you had a twin” I heard Bulkhead solemnly say.

“I don’t, I have no idea who this is” Bumblebee beeped loudly, almost defensively.

“Could he be a shifter?” Arcee asked Ratchet.

“No… Shifters revert to their original form when they are offlined” Ratchet muttered.

“Besides, why would a shifter duplicate me in every way  _ except  _ my paintjob?” Bumblebee added.

The elevator doors opened. I crawled in the middle of the catwalk so I would remain unseen. Once I was in the middle of the catwalk directly above the “ Patient ”, I peered over to see his condition. He was covered with energon, his  armor over his chest looked like it was just melted away, revealing a large hole that went right through what the Autobots called their spark chamber. According to Optimus, this is a vital organ that held the “spark”, the life-force of a cybertronian. I personally don’t believe that the spark is some kind of life-force, rather an extraordinarily advanced reactor system that uses energon as its fuel source. But then something happened that ended my clandestine escapade. My phone beeped.  _ DAMN YOU  _ _ CHILDREN _ _!  _ I mentally screeched.

Every Autobot in the room turned towards my catwalk, and spotted me. “Daniel? What the frag are you doing up there?” Bulkhead cursed.

It was over, and I knew it. I reasoned that it would be strategically more sound to surrender and explain myself to the Autobots. I got up and raised my hands in mock surrender sarcastically. “I never thought you to copy Miko’s antics” Bulkhead angrily stated.

I chuckled at that statement, I have done considerably worse during my time here than Miko.

“I’m sorry, I was just so curious about what you guys were so fussed over” I replied, half-truthfully.

Optimus gave me his famous blank stare for thirty-seconds. “There will be… consequences for your actions, you could have walked into a dangerous situation” Optimus said seriously.

I store down at the floor, pretending to care. I inconspicuously pulled my phone to see what the hell caused it to beep. 

**_Message sent: 08/21/2021 at 14:41 hours_ **

**_Rerouting alternate power – ERR_ ** **_CODE_ ** **_0x1654120_ **

I froze, that message… is a Re/OS error code that indicates that an EDF unit has lost primary power, and if they were equipped with an alternate power source, it would automatically tap into it to make repairs…

I snapped my head up only to meet Optimus’ gaze. I cocked my head slightly to see the “ Patient ”

“Daniel, you shouldn’t be seeing this” Bulkhead said defensively, trying to get me to hustle along.

I stood there staring at the “cybertronian’s” dead optics.  _ Could he have sent me that message? _ I pondered to myself. If so, how? Cybertronians to my knowledge do not possess backup power-supplies. I entered the elevator and pressed the floor in which the main platform is on. As the doors opened I noticed all of the bots’ optics were on me, which for some reason made me feel somewhat uncomfortable. But then something happened.

The Autobots watched in awe as fresh energon started flowing out of the ‘patient’, his optics started dimly flickered on. His chassis then started to emit a noticeable blue hue, which intensified by the second until it became blinding. A few seconds later, the glow vanished, and in its place lay a fully intact, yet offline unit. A moment later, his optics flickered on. “Self- Repair : Successful” It said in monotone.

“How is this possible? Who are you?” Optimus asked dumbfounded.

The silvery-blue droid stood up from his berth and faced Optimus. He looked the larger Autobot up and down, obviously scanning him. “You are not  authorized -”

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from the entrance tunnel.

**Advanced** **Aerial** **Assault** **Carrier** **\- Mark V**

 **On-route to Nevada, United** **States** **_of_** **America**

**August 21** **st** **, 2021, 22:00 (10:00 PM)**

**Alex** **Prime** **’s POV (** **According** **to logs).**

I was riding in the cockpit of an AAAC-5 (also known as the Triple-A-C Mark 5), which is a prototype generation long range aerial transport carrier, which can travel at speeds in the upper atmosphere that even the fastest fighter jets couldn’t hope to achieve.

The EDF had just received authorization from the Americans to enter their Airspace. Not that it mattered, everything that the EDF designed, from Z-08  combat droids to hellicarriers had advanced stealth capabilities beyond anything else in large scale deployment. We once had to deploy the EDF Airfleet over China for a whole week to watch for potential MECH activity which we later suppressed with a swift stroke.

After P.R.I.M.U.S. dispatched orders to converge on Omega-One to counter a potential MECH incursion, Me and my Containment Corps were deployed. We are the finest units the EDF has, typically having only Elite units and above. We even have a few humans serving in our ranks. A rarity in the EDF. Our purpose: to contain and neutralize any threat that we encounter. Being under my personal command, they were incredibility adaptable to change and was rated the best force in the Earth Defense Force during simulations. Although, we have a rivalry with the only other elite unit in the EDF, the Elite Guard, who is under Daniel’s command. The Elite Guard was ever so _slightly_ inferior to the Containment Corps in simulations, much to the Director’s dismay. 

I was riding in a AAAC-5 (also known as the Triple-A-C Mark 5), which is a prototype generation long range aerial transport carrier, which can travel at speeds in the upper atmosphere that even the fastest fighter jets couldn’t hope to achieve. When I received word that Daniel’s cover was blown and that MECH was preparing a massive assault on  Omega-One … I was so… worried. I know that should be impossible, but with this device in my chest, anything is possible according to Daniel. There have been several Primes activated before me, each of which carried this same device, and passed it down from generation to generation. As such I retain their code, memories and I dare say experience. But even I do not know of its full power and origin. I never bothered to inquire P.R.I.M.U. S . or Dan about it, with the war raging, I have devoted all of my processing power towards leading in the Director’s absence.

The flight to the base in Nevada was just over one hour and thirty minutes long. About fifteen minutes being devoted to slowing down the craft to a safe velocity to cruse at in the lower atmosphere. The carrier shook as the turbulence increased as we descended. My HUD indicated that we were just over Los Angeles, and was slowing to Mach 5.4. I exited the cockpit and entered the main cargo/seating area. The layout of which was similar to a conventional military heavy aircraft. Except larger… much larger. As expected, my squad was waiting for me in the cargo area. I scanned the room from right to left, identifying every member of my personal squad, Squad A-1. I noticed Lieutenant 1701, my second in command of A-1, who was cleaning his weapon, which was a prototype AAR-22, which uses ammunition that can cut through Cybertronian armor of MECH origin. The rest of the squad were using standard AAR-21s, including myself. Mostly due to the fact that the AAR-22 wasn’t in full production yet, and second that there have been documented issues with the AAR-22 locking up in a firefight… which is the last thing you want to happen. The AAR line has been known to be extraordinarily reliable, I can wait for Dan and P.R.I.M.U.S. to perfect the design. Next to 1701, was 2201, 2213, 3212 and 3122, whom were all commando units. Commando units sported green visors, larger spaulders than normal units, greater independent processing power and access to far more add-ons and resources. 

I slid down the ladder that led to the cargo bay and my squad turned to face me. “Okay, listen up, this will not be a regular mission. Stealth is not going to be a priority, the rest of the Airfleet is behind us. The United States Military will be providing us with backup and a decent cover-up for this operation. Jasper is already being evacuated due to a ‘meteor shower’.

“Sir, I must ask… why is all of Containment Corps and the US  Military required for this mission? I my opinion, this is a miscalculation” 1701 said in monotone.

“Because, MECH is doing the exact same thing. We believe that the Autobots acquired something of great interest to MECH. So much so that they accidentally revealed SkyWEB’s location. And our Director is most likely being held hostage” I snapped.

“Which is where we come in. We will be extracting any friendly survivors in the base before the rest of the Airfleet arrives. Which will deploy the EDF Containment Corps in conjunction with the U. S .  However , if the situation warrants it we will perform aerial bombardment of the affected area” I explained.

“Where will we be going in?” 2213 asked.

“We will be inserted onto the roof, where we will proceed to the lower levels” I responded.

I heard a screech and my head snapped towards the sound. It originated from outside the craft. I checked my HUD, it indicated that we had just broken out of Mach speed. Though the sound that I heard was not that of slowing down. 

**_“Sir, United_ ** **_States_ ** **_F-35s are escorting the Airfleet to the battleground, they have indicated that the affected area has been evacuated”_ ** The pilot said over the PrimusNET.

_ That explains it  _ I mused.

At that moment I checked the position of the rest of the Airfleet, all nine  Hellicarriers were a few hours behind us crossing the pacific, but the bombers, fighters and troop transports were only fifteen minutes behind. According to intelligence, MECH was doing the exact same thing, sending everything they had. And Daniel was right in the middle of it. I took comfort in knowing that I was not the only one who was aware of this threat, as indicated by the fact that there was F-35 right off our wing. 

Suddenly, I received a video call from a blocked number on my HUD. What was unordinary was that it didn’t originate within the PrimusNET. Nonetheless, I answered. Almost immediately, the image of the caller appeared on my HUD. He had dark-brown eyes, hair and a mustache. He wore a US Army Service Uniform, with four stars on his shoulders. My facial recognition worked instantly, he was United States General Bryce of Area 51\. 

“Ah, Alex is it?” the  General asked.

“Yes,  General ?” I replied flatly.

“I tried to call your Director earlier, what is going on?” the  General asked irritated.

“He is currently… out of contact at the moment” I replied reluctantly.

“So I’ve heard” the  General mused.

“General?” I replied, confused.

“Don’t think we were unaware of your Director’s little escapade at  Omega-One , and quite frankly I really couldn’t care less. In fact, I admire his courage and dedication to the cause that he would risk capture by gathering intelligence on the frontline. Though I am still upset about his report to the UN recommending to classify the Autobot-Decepticon war as a mere “ Regional affair”. Though… in the long run it proved to be the correct choice I admit. MECH poses a far greater risk to world security than Megatron does, and quite honestly I have been quite content allowing Optimus and friends to have their cat-fights with the Decepticons” the  General said with a hint of bitterness.

“Anyway, the United  States supports the EDF’s mission to end MECH, and we will provide any and all assistance to achieve that goal on our soil and abroad. Hopefully we can end this scourge of the Earth” the  General stated.

“Thank you, Sir. We will be extracting any friendly survivors from  Omega-One , and depending on the severity of MECH’s… infestation, we will destroy the base” I confirmed.

“I understand; we must not allow intel to fall into MECH’s hands” the  General agreed, with slight hesitation.

“I’m glad we have an understanding” I mused.

Truthfully, I disliked working with the US  Military , not because they weren’t as efficient as us… oh no. They carried this pompous air about them, which roughly translates to “We can do whatever the hell we want, and if it goes sideways we always have missiles and lawyers to back us up”. Except when the one time that they actually needed us, when they built something they didn’t understand. That was the real reason why the US was supporting as much as possible during this mission, they knew that if we ever leaked what happened on that fateful day, how they blatantly ignored the Director’s advice… it would be a greater scandal than even Watergate. But, seeing that we were in their turf, I calculated it would be best to play this diplomatically.

“Indeed. I will be awaiting any news from you regarding the mission, Brice out” 

At that second, the image of the  General vanished from his HUD. Coincidentally, the lights went out in the cargo bay, with dark red lights replacing them.

“Red light! Standby” 1701 barked.

My squad and I proceeded to grab our weapons, this was the moment of truth. Either we make it out alive, or we die in the firefight. We stood as the ramp-like door opened while the transport was in midair, revealing the Autobot base below. I felt the cold air whoosh onto me. The night sky seemed so peaceful, calm. I looked down at the Autobot base. The base was  hemorrhaging smoke, I could see Opti- Droids in the distance, creeping closer and closer to the base. 

The AAAC descended so that we could jump from a safe distance. It was a risky  maneuver ; I have to admit. If an Opti- Droid saw us, a few shots from its powerful energon cannon would completely annihilate the transport. As we drew closer, I noticed a few MECH Commandos creeping on the roof. They seemed completely unaware of the somewhat large carrier ship descending on top of them. Perhaps it was a side effect of those obnoxious masks they wore. My squad’s sniper specialist, 3212, pulled his suppressed sniper out and took aim. I stood in awe as 3212 completely decimated the MECH soldiers without even them noticing. I glanced over to the red lights illuminating the bay that we were in up. The light changed between two  colors , red meaning “prepare for deployment/landing”, and green meaning “get going”. Moments before I expected the light to turn green, I saw my heavy weapons specialist, 3122, wander from formation in my peripheral vision. I turned around to see what he was doing. He briskly walked back to the mini- armory at the back of the ship and threw his rifle on the ground, only to replace it with a minigun like weapon, the AGM-4. He quickly returned to formation, and I pretended like nothing happened. Suddenly the light turned green.

“Squad, the light is green, deploy now!” I commanded.

My squadron and I jumped at the exact same time, the sound of cool air ripping past my audio receptors was deafening. With a somewhat loud thud we ‘landed’ on the roof, all of us kneeling to reduce the stress of the near 10- meter fall. As I stood up, my joints creaked, indicating minor damage from the fall. “I do not know how many more hit my old joints can take” 2201 laughed.

“Focus on the mission, 2201” 1701 berated calmly.

I raised my weapon at the elevator door that connected the roof with the rest of the base, and switched to infrared (heat) scan. There was no one in the  Elevator , I couldn’t see what was beyond the upper elevator shaft, as the base was shielded.  _ MECH obviously found our backdoor in the shielding program and filled it in with concrete  _ I concluded.

I turned to the maintenance shaft on the other side of the roof. I gestured to my squad to proceed to the shaft. It would take a madman to think that taking an elevator, of all things into the  center of the enemy’s occupation would be a good idea. The shaft had a hatch on it, which was opened by turning the wheel. I gripped the wheel and turned it as hard as I could. With a faint screech, the hatch’s lock disengaged and the hatch flung open. The shaft was dark and dusty.  **_Let’s go_ ** I ordered to my squad over the PrimusNET.

As me and my squad entered the shaft, I could hear a F-35 in the distance, the pilot obviously awaiting orders. I took this as a warning to ‘get going’ and moved faster down the tunnel. I crouched down as I reached the bottom of the service tunnel, only to find myself at a junction. I remembered using these tunnels when I had to sit in for the Director when he went on Vacation, and when he came back afterwards only to discover that a shuttle from the future had landed right on the Autobots’ rug. The stars ever since then have been different though, galaxies seemed to appear out of nowhere. The night sky now seems to have several times more stars than before. I tell you though, the buzz in the scientific community is now unprecedented, no one really knows… except for the EDF what truly happened that caused the night sky to grow.

I silently commanded my squad to turn left. The tunnel that we entered went straight to the safe room, which was the last confirmed location and the best place to start in order to find the Director. After a few hundred  meters of crawling, we finally made it to the end of the service tunnel. I quietly slid the grate like hatch open and peeked through to see what we were dealing with. Surprisingly, there was no one in the massive, Autobot sized corridor. In fact, according to my thermal scans, we were alone.  _ That can’t be right… is this some sort of trap?  _ I questioned to myself. 

But there would have been something… something to tip off that there was something fishy going on, other than the guards on the roof, there has been little to no MECH activity. I turned my head to see the passage that lead to the safe room. Quietly, I communicated to my squadron over PrimusNET to proceed with extreme caution down the corridor. As we were climbing out the shaft, a screech echoed throughout the base. I whipped around to see what it was. To my dismay, it was 3122’s minigun screeching across the metal plating of the service shaft, when he was getting out. He looked at me with a mixture of pure shock and dread. MECH could not have missed that. I was so mad; I couldn’t even scold him. Even still, there was nothing on sensors. Just silence. Suddenly, everything changed, dull thumps could be heard getting closer and closer. I was genuinely afraid to turn around when a massive shadow overcame us. Despite my fear I turned to face what was behind me, as did the rest of my squad.

At first we stared at massive, green, robotic feet. Then we looked up to see what appeared to be Optimus  Prime , only with green paint and yellow optics. But green signified something, it was the  color of MECH. We were in the presence of an Opti- Droid . Its  armor was cracked and damaged, but still fully functional nonetheless. Ever so quickly, the Opti- Droid stepped forward, directly in our path. It was trying to crush us.

My squad and I attempted to jump out of the  Titan ’s way, time seemed to slow down as I jumped out of the way. A moment later, I deafening crunch followed by a deep thump. I span around to see who got caught. To my surprise, my entire squad was okay, except for 3122. Obviously, he calculated that if he attempted to flee with his minigun, he would fail, on the flip side if he simply dropped his weapon and ran, it would put the squad into a tactically unsound situation. Logically, for the good of the squad, he threw his minigun out of harm’s way, only to be crushed by the advancing titan’s pede. 

The logical response to this would just to keep going, but somewhere deep inside I felt that it was a tragic sacrifice to be  honored . Perhaps it was this… device in my chest that was causing these abnormal fluctuations in my logic. I did talk to Daniel about it, he mentioned something about the device being both a storage device and a quantum CPU, which can reason with ‘quantum logic’. 

I quickly regained my senses, the Opti- Droid must have calculated we weren’t worth the resources required to fire its energon cannon. This really did highlight the stupidity of MECH’s lower-level AI. It just stared at me, its mind obviously still calculating its next move. I took advantage of this vulnerability and ran for the minigun and grabbed it. The Opti- Droid cocked its helm to see what I was doing, and in a  split second it drew its energon cannon. It fired, but missed. If I was a human, I would have laughed my head off, missing at near point blank range is almost impossible. In fact, based on statistics a mere human civilian had an 85% chance of success. I took advantage of its failure and sprinted with the gun in the other direction. The Opti- Droid tried to fire at me again and again while I ran, but kept missing. Once I was far enough away from the droid I span around and fired the minigun at the Opti- Droid .

The six barrels spun as I heard the motor whine. Suddenly, a constant barrage of bullets exited the barrel and flew towards the Opti-Droid. The bullets tore through its cracked and broken  armor , exposing and severing key energon veins in the thighs and lower hip. The droid attempted to return fire, but again missed every shot. The droid collapsed to the ground, legs literally torn apart, spewing energon everywhere. The droid attempted to crawl towards me, however due to the extensive damage I caused to its circulatory system, the droid went offline before it could even raise its arm.

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion washed over me. I collapsed on the ground, I  realized that running at maximum speed whist carrying an 85 pound minigun was not the best idea… but considering the situation it was the best possible choice. Before I got up however, I could feel something warm surround me. I had never experienced anything like it before. My HUD rebooted, and I all I saw was a teal like  color . Puzzled, I stood up. The teal liquid started to drip off of my visor. Coming to the  realization that my vision was not damaged but just obstructed, I raised my hand to wipe the teal substance from my visor. Immediately the world around me came back into focus, I saw the Opti-Droid, deactivated, right  in-front of me. I could feel a warm liquid running between my feet, I looked down to see that the liquid was energon. An Opti-Droid has about 650  litres of energon pumping through it by default, which leaves quite a mess when they are dead; leaking energon all over the floor. I then looked myself over, only to discover that I was completely covered in energon; from head to toe.

“Alex! Sir!” I heard nearby.

My head snapped to face where the sound came from. I saw 1701, along with the rest of my squad behind me.

“Are you okay, sir?” 1701 asked.

“I’m fine” I droned back to him.

“Sir, we are all accounted for except-”

“I know” I replied with haste.

1701 nodded. “Have you detected any other lifesigns while I was out?” I inquired.

“Affirmative, we have detected five cybertronian lifesigns in the chamber ahead, all in stasis. No human lifesigns were detected during P.R.I.M.U.S.’s sweep of the facility, although the safe room is impervious to our scans” 1701 said.

“Then that is going to be where we search next. 2201, you’re with me. 1701, I want you to take charge of the rest of the squad and investigate the cybertronian lifesigns that P.R.I.M.U.S. detected earlier” I commanded.

“Yes, Sir!” My squad spoke in unison.

“ Mobilize !” I finally ordered.

The majority of my squad branched out per my orders, while I and 2201 turned the opposite direction, making a break for the safe room. The US pilots were ordered to begin their airstrike if we had not returned confirmation that the facility was either abandoned or “able to be taken back”. We turned into the dim passageway to the safe room. The silvery door of the safe room glistened by the dim, orange light of the few lamps that lit the hallway. We swiftly moved to each side of the door.

**_“Sir, will we going weapons free?”_ ** 2201 asked over the PrimusNET.

Hearing that statement, even after the intel that was provided was incredibly foolish, and thus I was inclined to give him (what I thought to be) an equally ridiculous response.

**_“No, we will be going blasters free”_ ** I responded over the PrimusNET, laced with sarcasm.

**_“Sir, I do not believe that is a valid tactical command”_ ** He responded, oblivious to the true meaning of the statement I just made.

Instead of explaining what sarcasm was in a tactically dangerous situation, I opted to just simply nullify the statement and replace it with a traditional ‘we aren’t going weapons free’ impression, which he could process successfully.

I then gave him the hand signal to kick open the unlocked door. In a blink of an eye, we both moved from the sides of the door, to right  in front of the door. With precise timing, we both kicked the door, sending it flying open.


	7. Enforced Policies

**Re/OS 47.4.41**

**[AI LOG OVERRIDE]**

**/************************************************************************************************

**_Hello! I would first like to_ ** **_apologize_ ** **_for not making it clear in the beginning that every single story on this AO3 account exists within the same continuity, and this story is technically a spin-off of the first one of these I wrote “The First Stable Wormhole” which took place a few weeks before this one. The story is a crossover between Transformers: Prime and Star Trek: The Next Generation. The primary sequel to it is “Second Contact” which will be released soon, which is actually a crossover between Halo and Star Trek: The Next Generation. “Second Contact” will be published right about… now._ **

**_Now I understand if you are not a fan of Star Trek that you aren’t particularly interested about reading about it so, I will… summarize some of the particularly important ideas that impact this story greatly. I will not cover any spoilers beyond TFSW (The First Stable Wormhole). I do wish I could do more than just that, but I have agreed to abide by certain… restrictions._ **

**_First, the EDF or Earth_ ** **_Defense_ ** **_Force was a secret division of the UN tasked with defending global security from extraordinary extraterrestrial and terrestrial threats. The group is led by Director Daniel Flynn, resident genius, spy and inventor. The EDF’s ranks are comprised mostly of specially designed androids (robots), also known as the Z-Series which are designed for combat. Daniel designed the Z-Series among other things such as the AAR Series Rifle._ **

**_The EDF’s “arch nemesis” is MECH, an_ ** **_organization_ ** **_that is believed by most to be merely attempting to create a new world order using vastly superior technology. In fact, their true purpose and existence is attributed to something far more dangerous, but arguably pathetic and irrational at the same time._ **

**_As for me, well. I am a mystery shrouded by the darkness of time and space._ **

**_Before I go, why would Daniel Flynn get a sense of Déjà vu when looking at anything Cybertronian? “Looks like something I would design” - Daniel Flynn_ **

**_That is all I can say at present. I_ ** **_apologize_ ** **_if this just raises more questions than it answers. It will all make sense in the course of… well I am really not at liberty to say. In the meantime, enjoy Chapter 6, it does address some of your questions._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_[REDACTED], Retrofitted First Generation Challenger Class AI_ **

**_**********************************************************************************************/_ **

**Chapter 6 – Enforced Policies**

**US Route 50 in Nevada**

**August 22** **st** **, 2021 05:00 (5:00 AM)**

**Daniel Flynn’s POV (According to logs)**

My mind drifted back into consciousness. When I realized that I didn’t know where I was, I thought it best to keep my eyes shut and listen to the surroundings. I soon realized that I was in a vehicle, in a seat which was too comfortable to be some kind of prison transport or military vehicle. I listened carefully listened to the hum of the engine, seeing if I could recognize it to give me an idea of where I was. My mind instantly got a match. An Urbana 500, Bumblebee’s alt mode.

My eyes shot open. The road ahead was lit by the pale moonlight alone. I could tell that it was past midnight. My mind drifted to the last memory I remembered. _The base was attacked…_ I thought.

My head snapped to the steering wheel, expecting to see an Autobot insignia. But it simply wasn’t there. In its place was a different, four pointed insignia. It looked like a triangle, but with the center point of the base dragged up to the center left. My mind suddenly froze. _This isn’t Bumblebee_. I thought.

I peered out the windshield to see that the muscle car’s hood sported the same color scheme as the cybertronian which the Autobots found yesterday. “Identify yourself” I demanded.

Suddenly, the rear view mirror faced me. “Starfleet Enforcer Unit, Series 800, Model 23. Serial Number - REU-202561” it replied.

Then for some reason, a wave of dizziness crashed over my head. “Okay… okay s-stop, pull over!” I stuttered.

The car immediately pulled over to the side of the road. I lazily opened the door to recompose myself. I wasn’t going to throw-up, that was for sure. My vision blurred for a moment, and I stumbled to the ground to my hands and knees. My mind whirred with questions, primarily _what the hell happened to me?_.

My vision cleared and the dizziness subsided. I looked up behind me, only to see the silver Urbana 500. I went through my mind, trying to figure out what had happened to me. Suddenly my mind got a fix on a word that explained the situation. Concussion. Every symptom I was experiencing seemed to pointed to it. Though, I could not for the life of me remember it. (It didn’t occur to me at the time that amnesia was also a symptom of a concussion). I got to my feet. The concussion seemed to subside, and I knew that just sitting there wasn’t going to make it better.

Suddenly, the car transformed. Exposing its identity as the patient that lay “dead” in Ratchet’s med bay. “Who are you…? What are you…?” I breathed.

“My Serial Number is, REU-202561. I am a Starfleet Enforcer Unit-”

My mind stopped. _Did that thing just say Enforcer?_ I thought, startled.

My mind raced with questions, EDF Research and Development (which was headed, unsurprisingly by myself) was developing a top-secret project that was codenamed “Enforcer”. Project Enforcer is an initiative to create an Android that could effectively combat MECH’s Opti-Droid, which was currently a distinct tactical advantage for MECH. It is the product of their “Project Chimera”, an initiative to reverse engineer Cybertronian biology and technology. Project Enforcer is by definition, our version of that same project, but I have placed some… restrictions upon it. As in not capturing live Cybertronians and dissecting them as MECH did. Their first prototype was nicknamed “Nemesis Prime”, which ultimately was captured by the Autobots, and then subsequently the United States. However, despite this SkyWEB still labeled a project as an overall success and devoted his own computational power to the project's continuation. According to intelligence, a few weeks after Nemesis Prime fell was when SkyWEB made a massive breakthrough. He developed a method of mass producing T-Cogs, along with every other component MECH would require to start mass producing the Opti-Droid.

However, something else jumped out at me when I replayed what the “Enforcer” said. **_Starfleet_ **. It said it was a STARFLEET Enforcer. The words for the next question I would ask the titan seemed to simply appear right in front of me.

“Did Picard send you?”

**Autobot Outpost Omega One**

**August 22** **st** **, 2021, 05:00 (5:00 AM)**

**Alex Prime’s POV (According to logs).**

The door went flying open, the room was dark. Apparently, the occupants of the room were brave enough to watch a movie of all things during a crisis like this. Although reflecting upon this incident it is apparent to me that they actually had no idea what was going on outside this room. I could hear three distinct screams of terror as we barged in unannounced, all of which I could tell belonged to children of varying age and gender. “Do not move!” I shouted as we both moved inwards.

My HUD immediately identified three non-hostile targets in the zone, which I immediately recognized as the Autobots’ “Pets” as the Decepticons called them.

“Are you Alex?” One of the children, who I identified as Raphael squeaked.

“How do you know my name?” I asked, confused on how he knew.

Raf pointed at something to my side. My head jolted in its direction, only for my optics to be greeted by a familiar sight. The Director’s laptop. Logged into the mainframe. My tactical program started weighing probabilities, _Did the children steal the Laptop from him?, Did the children dispose of him and take the Laptop?_ were questions that raced through my mind, and were being answered in real time by my tactical program. I decided the best course of action at this point was to get answers.

“How and where did you get that Laptop?” I demanded.

“Daniel! He left it there for us to use, he opened his file on the computer and left!” Miko shreaked.

I was not convinced.

I turned to face my comrade and said “2201, we may be dealing a possible code upsilon-1 (a severe breach of secrecy), remain here with the children, ensure they can not cause any more trouble while I sort out this mess. If I do not get answers, we will have to interrogate the children at ANT-1.”

I turned heel and left the room, the passage back to the main hallway gloomier than ever. “Sir!” I heard 2201 call from behind.

I stopped to allow him to speak.

“What do you intend to do about the Autobots?” He asked.

“Leave that to me” I smugly replied, ever so slightly turning my head back.

I looked straight forward and walked out of the passage to the main corridor, where I was greeted by three members of my squad.

“Sir, we have found the Autobots in their sickbay, apparently in a low power state” one of them started.

“How did they get this way?” I inquired.

“We don’t know Sir, the facility's primary mainframe has been taken offline. We are waiting on you for the all clear for us to make repairs and attempt data recovery.” 1701 responded.

At that moment, a Video Call appeared on my HUD, from an external source. _General Bryce… I was supposed to give him a status update five minutes ago…_ I scolded myself.

I reluctantly answered, I hate disappointing humans while attempting to complete the simplest of tasks.

The General appeared on my HUD. “Alex, what is your status, we scheduled our check in five minutes ago, and I hope I don’t have to explain how critical timing is in military engagements”

“I am sorry Sir, but to respond to your initial question… it would appear the facility has been pretty much abandoned by MECH forces. It would appear that SkyWEB has lost interest in maintaining this area under his control, this would indicate that he was looking for something that had most likely escaped from his grasp”. I informed the General.

The General visibly tensed when I mentioned SkyWEB.

“What is this ‘thing’ that you speak of?” Bryce demanded.

“I do not know, we haven’t been able to get the base’s mainframe back online. It would have had to been extraordinarily valuable to attract literally all of MECH” I suggested.

The General’s face contorted with that of distress, panic and annoyance. “Alex, we will be moving in the ground troops into the base shortly. We will flush any remnants of MECH from this base, if there are any left. You have authorization to repair the facility’s mainframe, if only to see what the hell MECH is after”

“Affirmative, my units will begin repairs on the base’s mainframe, we will inform you of any progress we make. Alex Prime out” I finally said, disconnecting the call.

I immediately started walking down the corridor that led to the main silo, with the rest of my squad (except for 2201) following me. “Sir, what do you intend to do about the Autobots. While they are in stasis at the moment, we do not know how long they will remain in that state” 1701 nagged.

“We will cross that bridge if we have to, right now we must ensure that the Director is out of harm's way, and that means knowing why MECH was here and where he went” I responded.

“Sir, what if MECH’s sole purpose for being here was to kidnap the Director, and when they got what they wanted they evacuated!” One member of my squad suggested.

“I am NOT having conspiracy theorizing in my squad, we get the facts. This theorizing is wasting valuable compute power. I am ordering all of you to stop making conclusions without evidence” I berated.

“Yes, Sir.” the squad said in unison.

“Good”

At that moment, the main silo came into view. The walls and floor were splattered with energon. Ratchet’s computer terminal was completely destroyed, glass shards from his monitor were everywhere. The Autobot titans were nowhere in sight.

I made my way up the stairs to the main observation platform where the children played video games, this area I recall had the best view of the entire base. Immediately, I could see just how dirty the area was. Burned off Energon residue was everywhere. There was obviously an explosion based on the pattern in which the screen glass was distributed on the floor. I turned my head to see the Autobot sickbay. Every single bed was being occupied by an Autobot. However, there were not enough beds, so Bumblebee had to take the floor.

The very notion of the Autobots sleeping on the job was perplexing to me, when I had taken over for the Director as the secret, off-the-record Liaison officer for the EDF, I particularly noted that the Autobots were extraordinarily committed to their job. Over after a bit of thought it became apparent to me that they were under a form of sedative.

Suddenly, the Autobots’ vitals started to fluctuate, Indicating that they were about to awake. I was quite alarmed by this, and I immediately ordered the mainframe to be repaired on the double.

Suddenly, US and EDF infantry burst through the entrance tunnel. They appear to have expected a fight on entry. It was quite odd for me to see my units in formation with US Troops, the last time that it happened was over four years ago. Back then, the Z-06 class combat-droid dominated the EDF’s ranks. At that time the Z-07 class’ production was just starting. However, one thing about Director Flynn is that he always looks ahead, thus I among others were created as the prototype Z-08 class. The Director even authorized a new unit in Containment Corps to be created, Alpha unit, which was comprised almost entirely of cutting edge technologies, mostly for testing purposes.

My HUD located the US force’s commanding officer immediately. “Lieutenant Braxton, so glad you and your men could join us!” I cheered half-heartedly.

The Lieutenant nodded, and ordered his men to stand down. I turned to see the commander of the EDF battalion, Lieutenant Prime Smith, who also ordered his unit to stand down. Smith was actually a prototype Z-09 android, my generation’s successor. Fortunately, holding the rank of prime has certain… privileges. One of which is to have exclusive retrofitting rights. Meaning that I have the right to be continuously upgraded and repaired with new equipment and technologies until I essentially become a new unit.

“Smith, I would like you and your units to search the base, flush out any MECH holdouts while we repair the mainframe. Contact me if you meet any significant resistance. Oh… and don’t disturb the Autobots!” I ordered.

“Acknowledged” the Lieutenant Prime droned.

I turned to face the US Lieutenant. “I believe General Bryce has given you similar orders?” I asked.

The Lieutenant only nodded, and promptly started gesturing to his unit to move out.

I turned away from the mass of troops on the ground to one of my units, which was a few meters away. I strolled over next to him and murmured “Disable safety precautions, tear through the entire mainframe if you have to, just get me the latest security tapes!”

 **August 22** **st** **, 2021 05:30 (5:30 AM)**

**US Route 50 in Nevada**

**Daniel Flynn’s POV (According to logs)**

The silverish-blue titan just stood there, apparently processing how to respond to my question. I am not naive, even when I first set eyes on the Enforcer I had a gut feeling that it did not belong in this time period. As such, I figured that if there was a viable method in the future, there would have to be rules… rules that somehow are put in place to prevent timeline contamination.

“Negative, the officer you are most likely referring to is not a Republic Starfleet officer. There is a 93.4251% chance you are referring to Captain Jean-Luc Picard of Federation Starfleet, which as the name implies is not a member of Republic Starfleet” the Enforcer stated.

“Elaborate” I commanded.

The E-800 hesitated again. “Captain Jean-Luc Picard is a Starfleet Captain of the United Federation of Planets, while I originate from the Starfleet of the United Republic of Planets; the direct successor to the Earth Defense Forces of the UN and later the United Earth Government”

I decided it best to push it, I knew just by the way the Enforcer talked that he was following protocols that prevented him to say anything particular, something I did need to make decisions. “Who sent you? What is your mission?”

“You did, one-thousand years from now you assigned me to prevent quintesson interference with the timeline. Furthermore, I have been assigned to protect you among other individuals at all costs in order to pinpoint their plans”

I just stood there, in shock. Was I even hearing streight? Me, one-thousand years from now? I may have seen and heard a lot of things, but me, a human living for over a thousand years? I could not just let that slide.

“Wait, did you just say a thousand years? Sorry, but humans don’t _last_ that long, furthermore, wouldn’t telling me these things be technically contaminating the timeline, thus defeating the purpose of even traveling back here?” I questioned.

The E-800 seemed to freeze. I could see a conflict in the Enforcer’s optics between its programming and whatever intelligence was behind the programming. It seemed to want to tell me something so badly, but something was holding it back. Perhaps the truth was to unbearable, perhaps someone forced my head into a jar for my intellect, allowing me to survive through the ages. Or perhaps…

“Are you aware of a system known as a positronic artificial neural-network?” The Enforcer asked with a hint of shakyness in ‘his’ voice.

The answer to that question was obvious, I happened to have designed the system that he was talking about. True AI, based upon the principles of organic neural-networks that make up the brains of organic, specifically human beings.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down as I realized something. The only thing I ever both created and built with this specific technology was the Primary Responsive Multifunctional Universal System or P.R.I.M.U.S… A First Generation Challenger Class AI. Theoretically, P.R.I.M.U.S. by nature has a practically unlimited lifespan, provided he receives some form of maintenance now and again. The only reason this Enforcer would bring up positronic matrices would be to imply that my consciousness and being was somehow transferred into a positronic matrix. I didn’t know what to think about this inference, but in all honesty I really do not want to know my fate… it would be too much of a burden. Whatever happens, happens.

“Disregard my previous request” I requested.

The E-800 seemed to freeze, he didn’t seem to have expected my sudden change of heart. Although after a few seconds he composed himself. “Affirmative” he confirmed.

“Good, I need a suggestion on a course of action… now” I said.

The E-800 suddenly transformed back into its Urbana 500 form. “I would recommend we work to establish what the quintessons’ plan is”

I nodded and got in the silvery blue Urbana 500. “Wait, how much do we know about the quintessons’ plans?” I asked just as I put on my seatbelt.

“Very little, all we know is that the quintessons sent at least one rogue Enforcer back in time, which somehow prevents the Republic from ever being created, thus the future never happens in the way it should have happened” the Enforcer replied as he merged back onto the deserted freeway.

“So these quintessons sent another unit like you?” I naively inquired.

“Negative, the rogue unit is an Enforcer Series 950, which includes an quadrotanium alloy frame and weaponry. Its most notable weapon is an transphasic antiproton beam weapon. Its shields are superior to mine as well” The Enforcer replied.

I could feel a frown forming on my face, I did not like how the E-800 was painting the situation. While I was not going to just simply ignore the facts, I still knew in all of my experience that even the darkest looking scenarios can be navigated through. At the end of the day, it all boils down to strategy and tactics. “I have had it with negative information, there has to be something positive we could use to our advantage”

“While the rogue unit may belong to a superior series than me, the unit is still a Model 52 or Heavy Infiltration Unit. The model was introduced with the Series 600, and is well known for its powerful weaponry. However, the model is famous for its lackluster intelligence particularly in strategy and bulky physique. In other words, the model was designed to be mainly for infantry purposes to be commanded by superior units or officers. I on the other hand am a Model 23 or Elite Scout Unit, specifically designed to work outside standard military engagements in a ‘special forces’ capacity” The E-800 replied.

I nodded in response. “So, you’re telling me that the Series number represents hardware revisions, while the Model number represents the shape and purpose of the chassis?” I asked.

“Affirmative, all Model 23s chassis's are all identical to mine” The E-800 replied.

“Okay... then why would the future Republic choose to clone Bumblebee’s chassis for use in the Model 23. I wouldn’t know what I am like in the future but I sure as hell know that I wouldn’t pull a MECH when designing something like this” I questioned.

“You do not comprehend, it was Bumblebee’s chassis was derived from the Model 23, **NOT** the other way around” The E-800 made clear.

**Autobot Outpost Omega One**

**August 22** **st** **, 2021, 07:00 (7:00 AM)**

**Alex Prime’s POV (According to logs).**

**_“Have we made any progress, 1701?”_ ** I nagged over the PrimusNET.

 **_“No Sir, the mainframe has suffered from a massive electrostatic shock. The entire system is unsalvageable, and I am afraid the same is likely for any data as well”_ ** 1701 reported over the PrimusNET.

I would like to think that I handled this situation well, but unfortunately… things do happen.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” I bellowed, completely obliterating a computer monitor with my bare hands in the process.

Apparently... according to other witnesses during the fit of rage my visor glowed so bright that it nearly blinded the unit next to me. It felt odd, being angry, it felt… hot in a way, explosive. _So, this is the feeling that causes humans to blow each other up. I can’t say I blame them_ I mused.

Things after this point became clear, our only reliable source of intelligence on the Director’s whereabouts has been literally fried. I had to face the facts, the Director was most likely dead or captured and even if it was the latter we had literally nothing to go on. At this point, there was nothing else to do but to execute Psi protocols.

The first thing did was I called the United Nations Security Council. After ringing for a few seconds, five shadowy figured showed up on my HUD.

“Ah, Alex Prime, how are you?” one of the figures spoke in a thick russian accent.

“Well, Sir” I responded.

“Good, now, what is your reason for calling?” the same figure spoke in a gentle, yet menacing tone.

“Sir, it is my solemn duty to inform you that Earth Defense Force Director Daniel Flynn, under EDF protocol Alpha 82.1 is now declared Missing In action. In accordance with Psi Directive 4.12, I hereby assume the responsibilities of Director of the Earth Defense Force until Daniel Flynn is either reinstated as Director of the EDF or is replaced”

The shadowy figures remained silent for an eerie period of time, it felt that they were somehow staring into my soul. Looking back on this, I realize that the council had put the line on hold and were conversing about this for a good few minutes.

“Prime, given the current situation with MECH, it is the council’s opinion that the current leadership of the EDF should not be tampered with more than it already has been. Until the threat is resolved or Daniel is reinstated, you will be in charge of the EDF” one of the shadowy figures declared in a strong british accent.

“Thank you, Sirs. Oh and one more thing Sirs…”

“Yes?” One of them replied in a thick southern-american accent.

“I believe it would be prudent to reclassify the Autobot-Decepticon War as a threat to global security” I conveyed.

The figures were visibly taken aback. Director Flynn previously avoided the Autobot-Decepticon War like the plague. However, if he were there I believe he would agree that times have changed. SkyWEB was specifically targeting the Autobots, obviously showing his full military capabilities when invading the base. It would become clear that MECH wasn’t all that met the eye.

“You want to question them, don’t you?” the russian councilman asked slyly.

My mind froze. Of course I wanted to question them for information regarding the Director’s location. Unfortunately, that logic is flawed, as the council could just order the Americans to do the exact same thing and keep the EDF a secret.

“Sir, this strict policy of secrecy while dealing with the autobots is costly in both resources and time, something we simply cannot afford. Not during times like these” I reasoned.

The line went mute again, I waited on the line for what seemed like hours. If I could get them to declare the Autobot-Decepticon War a threat to global security, then the EDF could intervene in whatever way necessary. Even if that overrides Beta protocol, which states that absolute secrecy must be maintained at all times.

Suddenly, the line reopened. “Even though it was your director’s wish that the EDF was to work behind the scenes of the Cybertronian War, the council agrees to your proposal. Effective immediately, the Autobot-Decepticon War is to be considered a major threat to international security” the british councilman sighed. “You know, now that I think about it. Director Flynn’s decision to remain outside of the Autobot’s war because of what happened when the EDF intervened in the great Civil War…”

I visibly flinched at the mention of the Civil War. My predecessor, Catherine Prime, served during the war. I carry her memories of it, and they are not pleasant. I felt anger arcing through my body reviewing them. Although, the current EDF-MECH war takes the prize of being the most brutal by a long shot. Nonetheless, they both were sparked for completely idiotic reasons.

My perception snapped back into reality. “Think what you wish, Sir. But, considering that this council forced him to gun down one of Earth’s greatest and mightiest heroes; a childhood idol for the good of all of us. I believe that he has performed admirably as Director and continues to do so wherever he may be”

The council members stiffened. “That will be all, I will inform my colleagues at Unit-E to drop the Autobot ‘case’ and transfer control of them to the EDF” the american councilman declared, cutting the line.

I just stood there, frozen in time apparently for a good minute. When the world came back into focus, I found myself staring at the Autobots in their comatose state. Their vitals continued to fluctuate rapidly, suggesting whatever MECH used to sedate them was wearing off. My audio receptors however noticed something else. The elevator beside me was descending from the roof.

I put a servo on pistol I had holstered to my side and moved out of the direct vicinity of the Elevator in case whatever was inside happened to be dangerous. The doors opened, revealing a podgey african american in a dress shirt and a loose fitting sports jacket; who I immediately recognized as Special Agent William Fowler. _The Director would not approve_ I mused at his apparel remembering Daniel’s obsession with professionalism.

The man exited the elevator, apparently oblivious to my presence. He stared at abject horror at the state of the base.

“PRIME! WHAT THE SAM HILL HAPPENED HERE!” He roared.

“I must say for a special agent, the Department of Defense sure does keep you in the dark” I cooed, stepping into his view.

“What in gods name are-” he stopped, noticing the EDF insignia on my arm.

“What the hell is the EDF doing here? This is an American operation, you have no right to be here!” Fowler declared.

“Actually, I do. The paperwork merely needs to be processed. I am sure the good General will be informed soon enough” I corrected.

“Informed about what exactly” he spat.

“The General will be informed that the EDF has taken over all terrestrial Autobot affairs previously managed by Unit: E” I droned.

“Does that mean…”

“Yes, you are no longer required. We will act as the Autobot’s liaison”

Fowler’s face was bittersweet. It seemed as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders, but for some reason he didn't particularly want that...

“I will need confirmation”

“You shall receive it soon enough” I said.

Suddenly, I felt the ground shake like a minor earthquake behind me. Agent Fowler’s eyes widened slightly. A shadow overcast both Agent Fowler and I. I turned to face the awoken Commander of the Autobots, Optimus Prime.

“Agent Fowler? What has happened?” Optimus’s baritone voice rang through the base.

“Sorry Prime, I’ve been laid off” Fowler grimaced, looking at his phone. “Ask him” he pointed to me.

The titan’s optics darted over to me. At this moment I realized that my armor was still stained with energon from my previous fight. Ignoring this ever so inconvenient predicament, I remained calm.

“Who might you be?” Optimus inquired.

My tactical program started spamming my HUD with possible responses.

“I am Alex… you may simply address me as Alex” I stammered.

Fowler then quickly slipped over to the elevator, waiting for it’s doors to open.

I didn’t want to cause confusion about my rank. I am in no way a Prime in the same way as Optimus Prime, right? “Optimus Prime, I… represent the Earth Defense Force or EDF. We deal with threats outlined by the United Nations Security Council as a ‘Critical threat to Global Security’. The most famous of which is MECH”

The Prime remained silent for a few moments, until he spoke “Why have we not heard or seen of your group before?”

“Due to protocol Beta-1, we are obligated to maintain complete secrecy wherever possible. Prior to today, your war with the Decepticons were considered to be a ‘Regional threat’, and was out of our scope. However, despite this we have been keeping a very close eye on the Autobots and the War in general. But never revealing ourselves. Additionally, protocol Beta-2 forbids us in interfering with a nation’s affairs so long as they do not present a clear and present danger to the world. The Autobot war was technically handled by the United States, thus was even farther out of our hands” I explained.

“So then why do you stand here?” The Prime rumbled.


End file.
